the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Pelham's Peers
Pelham's Peers is a yearly published work of biography and upper society, detailing the most notable (in the purportedly unbiased eyes of the editor) figures in the Eastern Kingdoms and the Grand Alliance. Published for over thirty years by Wiley and Sons Printing, Pelham's Peers is written by - and named for - Baron Edgar Fitzgerald Pelham. While it originally dealt with only the aristocracy, it has gradually expanded to cover major military, religious, and civil figures due to the increasing social mobility of the Kingdom of Stormwind since the First War. Keep an eye peeled - this page will shortly be growing with examples of peers. If you want in, send a message or post a comment. Please include your character name and any notable event you think should be included. This resource is intended to be used IC to resolve the frequent issue of extremely public figures and politicians having not the foggiest idea who their counterparts are at feasts and meetings. Editor's Foreword to the 37th Edition of Pelham's Peers It is, as always, my pleasure to present this latest edition of Pelham's Peers. The last year has seen much disturbance and unrest in our great and noble kingdom, and in this unrest figures believed lost have returned, fortunes have been made, and noteworthies lost to violence, illness, and misfortune. It has, in other words, been a fairly typical year for these trying times in which we all must do our part. It is in this spirit that I formally welcome those newly risen notables to the hallowed pages of Pelham's Peers, and hope that they shall remember to, at all times, undertake to maintain the utmost standards of decency and gentlemanly conduct that are expected of all who find a home between the coverboards. I have the distinct pleasure of announcing that, commencing with this 37th Edition of Pelham's Peers, that revisions and changes to the listings shall be available freely within the Royal Library as they are written, or delivered by mail via subscription at the low cost of a sovereign yearly. With the increasing social mobility of our country, I will endeavour to ensure all information is as accurate as possible at all times to avoid embarassment in social circles. Finally, it is with the greatest pleasure also that I announce to my dear and beloved readers that I have personally received the great and noble honour of being selected as a Knight-Companion of the Order of the Dove. Long may King Varian reign, and long may his wisdom and generosity shepherd and protect the Realm. E.F. Pelham; 26th Baron Pelham KCOoD The Notables of the Kingdom The Regnant and His Blood His Royal Majesty Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind and High King of the Grand Alliance Light save the King! Any man who does not know the story of our great and glorious regnant must surely be a foreigner, or to have been living in a cave in the Redridge mountains for the last three decades! The son of the great and lamented King Llane, King Varian is a strong and just ruler of our people and of his lands. Those who speak otherwise nearly always do so out of mere contrarianism or out of ignorance of his many great deeds and services to the Kingdom and to his subjects; or they blame him for the insidious deeds perpetrated by the fel-lady Onyxia in his absence. Those better informed need only mention his reformations of our great army and navy, his sponsorship of the Royal University, and his tireless efforts to see the great city of Stormwind restored to its former glory to silence such critics! His Majesty the King is a figure of great note throughout the world. High King of the Grand Alliance, supreme military leader of its armies, former gladiatorial slave of the Orcs (and may the Light damn them for their misdeeds against so great a man!) and chosen one of the primitive wild spirit, Goldrinn, his deeds are worthy of song and of poem. His reign of thirty-five years has been a difficult one for the Kingdom, and it is only his strength, wisdom, and stalwartness that preserves it. I say this in closing: Any man who does not see the great and glorious King as numbering among the very greatest monarchs of Man’s story is either an imbecile, a traitor, or stricken by abject and vile jealousy. Formerly wed to Lady Tiffin Ellerian; deceased. Progeny: *Prince Anduin Wrynn. His Royal Highness Anduin Wrynn, Prince of Stormwind The only son of His Majesty the King, His Royal Highness is already an accomplished young diplomat of notable tenacity and courage. Tutored by the Dwarves and by the Prophet Velen; he is a devout young man with a firm dedication to the Light and a strong capacity for its use. His rule was marked by the unfortunate meddling of the dread Lady Onyxia, but having been thus exposed to the danger of ill counsel, we can expect a wise and independent ruler when His Royal Highness succeeds to the Throne. Unwed, no progeny. Dukes of the Kingdom Sir Erich Gottfried Manstein, 31st Baron Faulkenburg * (*the reader will take note that Sir Erich is also the First Duke of Eastburg, but admirably abdicated that his son might gain in experience and esteem while retaining the benefit of his father's wisdom and knowledge! In deference to this, and his lengthy civil service, he shall be listed as a duke.) What may be said of Sir Erich that no man does not already know? Be it said all the same for completion: The son of Arminius Manstein the Elder and Cecilia. Knight of the Silver Hand, former Governor-General of Gilneas, Lord-Magistrate of Stormwind's High Court, former Lord-Vicar of the Church under then-Bishop Alonsus II and former Metropolitan Secretary of State under Archbishop Mellar Servus, Grand Knight of the Congregation of the Silver Hand and Crusader against the Legion, and current Lord High Speaker of the House. Let no man say that the long life of the Baron has not been marked by great and distinguished service to his King and to his Church! Wed to Lady Wilhelmina Cartres; deceased. Progeny: *Lord Arminius Manstein, Second Duke of Eastburg. *Bishop Niklos Adamant. Lord Arminius Manstein, Second Duke of Eastburg Major Xavier Morgan, 17th Duke of Veridia Son of Bruce and Isabelle Morgan. Lord Xavier serves as the Major of the Stormwind City Watch and as the manager of our great capital's magnificent City Hall, where by the labour of his hands he keeps some small measure of order. A runaway, a working man, and a loyal servant of the Crown in both the auxiliaries and in his capacity as a Junior Magistrate of the Courts. Most notably assisted the Union of Gnomeregan in their formation, to known results. Formerly married to Lucy Morgan; divorced. Progeny: *Daniel Morgan; deceased. Lady Nantala Dovecrest, 4th Duchess of Westwood Progeny of Gregory Dovecrest and the half-elfess, Seline Alah'ni. Newly risen to the title of Duchess following the death of her uncle; former aspirant of multiple orders of the Silver Hand. It is undoubtedly only due to her youth and inexperience that she continues to work as a clerk for the House of Magistrates despite such work being wholly inappropriate for a gentlewoman to undertake. Notable for her religious tolerance in her demesne. Unwed, no progeny. Sir Selzen de Vann, First Duke of Goldhaven Son of Nathan and Miranda DeVann. Common-born squire adopted into the House of DeVann following the fall of Stormwind in the First War; instated as a peer of the House for his efforts to bring areas of Stromgarde under the rule of His Majesty the King at the expense of his former suzerains. Noted inventor, tinkerer, and industrialist who, by the labour of his own hands, builds mechanical devices of substance and value. A Knight-Lieutenant of the Armies of Stormwind; no membership in any Chivalrous or Militant order. Formerly wed to Falcko DeVann (annuled); no progeny. Counts and Earls of the Kingdom Lady Caryce Gulian Delian, Countess of Delian Daughter of Lord Hedrich and Lady Levla Delian. Reclusive, but controller of major lumber reserves and active participant in the House. While little may be said of her hospitality or her sociability, her business sense is considerable; the fortune of the County and House of Delian rest squarely at her feet for her tireless work rebuilding the shattered county in the aftermath of the Orcish Invasion. Formerly wed to Sir Alandus (deceased); progeny: *Vessa Delian; deceased. *Izak Sowven; deceased. *Inspector Tevarann Delian. Sir Robert d'Tauris, Count of Forddham Barons of the Kingdom Lord Philip, '54th Baron of Blancmont' Sir Denver de Leifeld, 10th Baron of Whitewater Son of the newly late Lord Konrad de Leifeld and Lady Anaya de Blancmont. Sir Denver is not a new face in Pelham's Peers, having previously served as the 8th Baronet Leifeld. Sir Denver serves as a Lieutenant in the Royal Experimental Engineers, making a peculiar refusal to accept the rank of Knight-Lieutenant on principle. We wish him well in his new career as a politician and as the Baron of Whitewater. He is a Knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse and a recipient of the Alliance Legion of Valour - as one would hope of a man of such distinguished pedigree! Unwed; no progeny. Lord Robert Loblaw, 1st Baron Loblaw The single greatest disgrace this country has ever seen. We shall waste no further ink on this degenerate gambler and wretched beast. Baronets and Landed Knights of the Kingdom Lieutenant Osgood de Leifeld, 9th Baronet Leifeld. Son of Captain Anders de Leifeld and April of Whitepeak. Lieutenant in the His Majesty's Royal Navy, serving on the HMS Fordragon ''under his father's former lieutenant, Captain Jonas of Vestfeldt. We wish the newly risen Baronet Leifeld and heir to Whitewater well in his naval career, and offer the sincerest sympathies for the loss of his father during the Fourth War and of his uncle to the consumption. It is the peculiar custom of the House of Leifeld to appoint the heir to the barony to the baronetcy, whether he be entitled to the usual courtesy title or not. This being honoured by the Crown, so it is honoured here. Unwed, no progeny. Foreign Lordships and Notables 'Sir Lantos Swiftsong *''' Figures of the Church The Order of Precedence The order is given thus: #The King. #The Eldest son of the King. #The Queen. #The younger sons of the King. #Sons of the King's sons. #Brothers of the King. #The Archbishop of the Holy Light. #Grandmasters of the Brotherhood of the Horse #Lord High Steward #Lord High Speaker #Lord High Chamberlain #Lord High Chancellor #Lord High Exchequer #Dukes #Marquesses #The Bishop of Stormwind #Counts and Earls, by seniority of title #Sons of Dukes, by seniority of birth and title #Other Bishops of the Kingdom #Barons, by seniority of title #Sons of Counts, by seniority of birth and title #Grandmasters of any other Martial Order of the Kingdom #Grandmasters of any other Chivalric Order of the Kingdom #Knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse #Recipients of the Legion of Valour #Knights of the Silver Hand #Baronets, by seniority of title #Sons of barons, by seniority of birth and title #Landed Knights #Knights of any other Martial Order of the Kingdom #Knights of any other Chivalric Order of the Kingdom #Mayors of Cities #Sons of baronets, by seniority of birth and title #Magistrates #The sons of Landed Knights and other Knights #Gentlemen. Category:Books Category:Stormwind Peerage